


Ice

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [24]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, cats hate water, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty Cheshire hates ice.
Relationships: Kitty Cheshire/Lizzie Hearts
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 12





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 24 - Ice

It never snowed in Wonderland. DId it rain chocolate milk? Absolutely. Hail chunks of sunlight? You betcha. But Kitty had never experienced ice before coming to Ever After and it scared the living daylights out of her.

“Reowr, Lizzie please, don’t make me cross it, please.”

Lizzie gave her a sideways look, glancing forward at the slightly ice sidewalk of the school. They’d barely left the dorms and Kitty was in a tizzy. The queen herself was draped in comfortable fake furs. She actually loved the cold and snow, as it gave her an excuse to look glamorous. “You can do it, Kitty. I’ll hold your hand.”

The cat shook her head rapidly. “Nope, nope, nope. You go on ahead.”

“But we’re going on a date.” Lizzie gave her a pointed look. “I can’t go on a date alone.”

“Then we’ll do the date here.” Kitty plopped down in the entryway of the school, tugging on Lizzie’s hand. “Don’t make me walk on the ice, please Lizzie, I won’t do it.”

Lizzie looked down at her frazzled lover, sighed, and sank to the ground. She’d gotten all dolled up for nothing, but she loved Kitty more than she loved going to some fancy restaurant. “Alright, Kitty. We’ll face the ice another day.”

And when Kitty Cheshire hugged her tightly, sending warmth shooting right to her heart, Lizzie knew she’d made the right choice.


End file.
